


Bendy Bananas

by Salty_like_candy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_like_candy/pseuds/Salty_like_candy
Summary: Kei gazed at the other boy with affection. He said, in hushed tones, " I think I love you."Tadashi looked back, even more suprised. "Kei, you have always been there, thats why I've always loved you," he replied.He began to smile." If you mean it" He breathed in "Then I feel the same way!" revealed Tadashi with a delighted grin.





	Bendy Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if you clicked on this. I used a plot generator to make this and it's honestly so bad that i needed to share it.

Tadashi Yamaguchi was thinking about Kei Tsukkishima again. Kei was an articulate cutie with sexy abs and cute thighs.

Tadashi walked over to the window and reflected on his Lively surroundings. He had always loved Cold Miyagi with its handsome, high Houses. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel salty.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the an articulate figure of Kei Tsukkishima.

Tadashi gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a salty, clever, tea drinker with tall abs and skinny thighs. His friends saw him as a blushing, bitter beanpole. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a fried old man.

But not even a salty person who had once jumped into a river and saved a fried old man, was prepared for what Kei had in store today.

The moon shone like singing ostriches, making Tadashi depressed. Tadashi grabbed a bendy banana that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Tadashi stepped outside and Kei came closer, he could see the bumpy glint in his eye.

Kei gazed with the affection of 9006 snooty loopy lizards. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."

Tadashi looked back, even more depressed and still fingering the bendy banana. "Kei, you have always been there, thats why I've always loved you," he replied.

They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two robust, rapid rats dancing at a very smart Party, which had pop music playing in the background and two helpful uncles loving to the beat.

Tadashi regarded Kei's sexy abs and cute thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Tadashi with a delighted grin.

Kei looked afraid, his emotions blushing like a sad, sour shorts.

Then Kei came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END

lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is not what all of my writing looks like, i'll have some good new stories soon. 
> 
> Check it out in about a week if you please <3 
> 
> ~ xx Akira


End file.
